


I Always Get What I Want

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Lucius Malfoy always gets what he wants for his birthday. And this year he wants to watch Severus with Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 326
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	I Always Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vesperswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/gifts).



> Written in honor of my dear, dear friend VesperSwan for her birthday!! Thank you for being my cheerleader, one of my favourite people in the world, and the sweetest gal ever!!! I hope you enjoy this!

"I see the way you look at my girlfriend, Severus," Lucius said, his voice calm. "Your 'she's just my friend' act doesn't work with me. Narcissa was your friend and you never looked at her like that."

_Oh, fuck!_ Severus thought. He hadn't needed to use his Occlumency shields since the war and obviously his face was showing more emotions recently than he thought. They had been reading in the library and it was rare for Lucius to interrupt him when he was in the middle of a book. The truth was, he _did_ want Hermione. He had since before she and Lucius got together six months ago. The only problem was that he'd hesitated and Lucius had not.

When the war was over, she'd returned to the Shrieking Shack, finding him seconds from death. Searching his pockets, she'd found the potions she needed and healed him enough to get him back to Hogwarts and under the care of Madam Pomfrey. He'd been visited the first night by Lucius who told him all about the final battle. He then said Narcissa was filing for divorce and asked Severus to move into Malfoy Manor with him. There would be a lot of work needed to clean the Dark magic from the house and Lucius was willing to pay for his help. He had no desire to return to Spinner's End so he'd agreed. Within the week, the Malfoy elves had packed up his old house and it was sold to a developer for more money than it was worth.

They'd both stood trial and been sentenced to 12 months house arrest with weekly Ministry inspections. Severus had been irritated when Miss Granger had shown up that first week. His ex-student had been polite, friendly, and even helped them break a curse that day. After that, her visits became a little longer, staying for tea or dinner. Within a few months, he stopped thinking of her as one of his pupils and as the woman she was.

After their year was up, Hermione still came over, only more frequently. She also insisted on taking both of them out into the Muggle world. She started with trips to museums, pubs, and the cinema. Severus hadn't seen a film since Star Wars had come out and was fascinated by the

improvements to special effects. During their outings, he wished he could hold her hand or kiss her in the dark cinema but he hesitated. _What if she didn't feel the same way?_

In the end, he'd returned from a trip to Dragon Alley to see Hermione and Lucius snogging in the library like a couple of randy fifth years. Disappointed that he'd waited too long, he resolved to continue to be her friend and not hold their relationship against her or Lucius. It wasn't their fault; he'd never told either of them how he felt.

"Your point, Lucius?" Severus asked, keeping his voice even.

"My point is that it's my birthday next week."

"What does that have to do with the price of vodka in Russia?"

"I always get what I want and this year I want to see Hermione with another man."

_Shitting Salazar on a shingle. Please say you want me, please!_ "Are you asking for my help locating a man for you?" he quipped.

"Yes. Can you please tell me where I can locate you?" Lucius replied and then rolled his eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, old friend. Are you in?"

Severus pretended to think about it. It wouldn't do to be too hasty with his reply to Lucius. It didn't matter that his cock was already wanting to jump for joy at the prospect of being inside Hermione. Or that he wanted her thick thighs wrapped around his hips as he pounded into her. What mattered what not showing his friend more than was a Slytherin acceptable level of interest.

"Have you spoken to Hermione about this?"

"We've talked about it in bed but I have not approached her about taking her fantasy from the bedroom to reality. But she's not one to talk about things that she doesn't want. I am positive she'll want to as soon as I tell her that it could be a reality."

If Hermione wanted to do it, he would be a fool to say no. He was pretty sure it would kill him to be with her once and then not have her again but he would deal with the fallout after. For all he knew, she would not agree to actually having a three-way with them.

"If she is agreeable, I am willing, Lucius."

"Merlin, with that answer it sounds like I'm asking you to escort my ugly cousin to a wedding. You can show a little enthusiasm, Severus."

"There is nothing little on my body, Lucius. If you'd like to check my enthusiasm, feel free to take it in your mouth."

"Maybe for my birthday, friend," Lucius said, standing up from the sofa and walking towards the door of the library. He turned before he opened it. "Plus, it hasn't been so long that we played together that I've forgotten the best part of you."

Severus' mind went through all the times he and Lucius had shared witches over the years. Never Narcissa. As lovely as she'd been, she hadn't loved her husband. She'd stayed for Draco and gave Lucius carte blanche to sleep with whomever he liked with one condition. Never get caught by the press. His friend had given his wife the same option. Severus wasn't sure if she'd ever exercised that, but she did move to France and start dating a man there within weeks of arriving on the continent.

* * *

Severus passed the rest of the day in the library reading his book. When he finished, he put it back on the shelf and made his way towards the Ancient Runes section. He had an idea of putting Runes on cauldrons to see if they changed the potions brewed inside at all. He was about to pick the book he wanted from the shelf when he felt a presence behind him. Based on the fact that he couldn't smell Draco's overwhelming cologne and he hadn't heard Lucius' cane it had to be his other housemate.

"Hi, Severus," Hermione said, her voice cheery.

"Hermione," he greeted her, turning to smile at her. "How are you today?"

"Stressed. I need your help."

Images of Hermione, naked on his bed, heavy tits jiggling as he helped her come over and over again flashed through his mind before he pushed them away. "How may I be of assistance?"

"First, I know you created that cologne that Draco bathes in. Even though he wears too much of it, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing the recipe for it. I have an idea I want to work on."

"You want to make cologne? In my lab?"

"No, I want to make a room spray that smells like Amortentia. I thought it would be a nice gift for Lucius for his birthday. Well, one of his gifts." She looked nervous and he smirked at her. He loved watching her squirm.

"And the other? The one that has you blushing like a schoolgirl?" Severus asked.

"I want you to join us," she muttered, all the words jumbling together. He wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly.

"Care to repeat that?"

Hermione sighed and straightened her shoulders. "I want you to join me and Lucius in bed for his birthday. I know he wants us to… play… with another man. And you're the only one I trust."

If Lucius hadn't talked to him about this earlier today Severus was pretty sure he would have fallen over from shock. Since he'd had warning, he couldn't help having a go at his female housemate.

"I'm the only one? What about Harry? I would've thought you'd be more comfortable with him."

She made a gagging noise and turned slightly green. "That's foul, Severus. Harry is my brother and I'm not asking him to fuck me."

Reaching his arm out, he snaked it around her waist and pulled her body flush against him. Her soft body pressing against his was everything he wanted. _Fuck! She feels perfect in my arms. Why in the fuck was I such a scared little cunt? She should be mine._ He dipped his head burying his nose in her hair, the coarse curls tickling his nose, and pressing his lips on her ear.

"But you want me to fuck you, little girl?" he whispered. "Want me and Lucius to fill your holes and pound into you until you can't walk?"

"Oh, Merlin!" she breathed out. She was trembling in his arms. "Yes! So much. And I know Lucius wants it too. He's been bringing it up every night and I want to give him what he wants. Will you help me?"

"Tell Lucius you don't want to bring another man into the bedroom next time he asks. Then it will be a surprise."

"Okay." She was still in his arms and her breathing hadn't evened out yet. "You two are going to fuck me to death aren't you?"

"Obviously."

* * *

Snape was in his lab. He'd promised Hermione he would make the room spray she wanted to give Lucius. As much as he trusted her, he wasn't letting her brew an experimental substance in his lab. She was welcome to brew basic potions, but he wasn't risking his state of the art equipment on a birthday present. He knew he should be concerned that the Amortentia spray smelled like a mix of Hermione and Lucius but he tried not to think about it. It wouldn't do to admit, even to himself, that he was in love with his housemates.

Fucking them for Lucius' birthday was going to be complicated enough.

_Knock, knock_ , _knock_.

"Enter," he called. "How are you, Hermione?"

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she moved into his lab and hopped onto the stool next to him.

He tried not to watch the way her arse looked in her jeans as she moved. When she first started to visit them after the war, she'd been thin to the point of emaciation. But now, two years later, she'd gained all her weight back, plus some. Severus had never thought about having a type when it came to women before, but seeing her fill out had caused his cock to thicken at the same pace. No longer was she a scrawny schoolgirl. This was a woman with curves, and love handles that just begged to be held. And her arse. Merlin above! More than a handful, even if he and Lucius shared.

He'd heard Ginevra Weasley telling her she was pretty enough to be a model and Hermione had huffed and stated that she didn't think 'plus size' women could be models. He wasn't sure why she said plus size like it was an insult. To him, if Hermione was plus size, that was a… well plus, in his eyes.

"You knock three times, Draco six, and Lucius four. Plus, you knock like you're afraid I'll answer as Professor Snape and cut you with my words."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Severus. I came to see how Lucius' present is coming along."

"I just finished it. Would you like to smell it?"

At her nod, Severus picked the spray bottle back up and spritzed it into the space between them. Hermione sniffed deeply and a confused look settled on her face. She sniffed again.

"Something wrong?" he asked. He sniffed but it smelled the same to him as before.

"The scent has changed since the last time I smelled it," she admitted. "The smell of rain in the rose garden and Lucius' cologne. There may be other scents but I can't pick them out over the smell of your lab. It's not normally this powerful when I come down here."

Heart beating in his chest he tried not to think about the fact that she could smell his lab so clearly. Before he finished the spray, he'd cleaned the air in the lab making sure there were no lingering scents that would interfere with what he was smelling. If she was smelling his lab that meant his scent was part of her Amortentia.

_Merciful Morgana, maybe she loves me as much as I love her._ "It smells correct to me but I am nose blind to the smell of my lab."

"Thank you so much for this, Severus. You've made this and you're giving him the other present. I feel like I'm not doing anything."

"Nonsense. You gave me the idea for the spray and I promise you'll be putting a lot of work in with his second gift. Have you told him you no longer care for a third?"

"I did this morning before he left for work. He seemed disappointed and I feel kind of bad about it."

Severus moved towards her, stepping between where her legs were propped on the rungs of the stool. His hands wrapped in her hair and tipped her head back. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss below her ear. "Don't feel bad, little girl. You're going to make him, and me, very happy. I promise you."

"Severus," she breathed out his name. "Fuck, I want you so much."

"I want you, too. I want to feel your tight cunt around my cock as I fuck you. I want to taste every inch of you. I want to fill that cheeky mouth of yours until I spill my come down your throat. I want to spank that arse of yours. Watch it jiggle after each hit. Would you like that, little girl?"

"Good Godric, yes."

"It's too bad you wanted to wait until Lucius' birthday." He ran his hand up her denim covered thigh, wrapped it around her hip, and pulled her flush against his body, letting his hard cock press into her. "We could already be in your room. Instead, we have to wait two more days."

He smirked as she whimpered. Stepping back, he held out his hand to help her off the stool. "You don't play fair, Severus."

He said nothing, just watched her walk out the door.

As soon as the door closed, he flicked his wand at it, erecting his wards. In the next second, he was opening the buttons of his trousers and hurriedly pulling his cock out. It was so hard it was almost painful to the touch. He began to stroke himself as he walked towards the low sink in the corner. Propping himself against the wall with one hand, he rubbed faster as he played the last few minutes over and over again in his head.

The memory of her smelling his lab in the love potion was too much for him and he grunted her name as stream after stream of his release splashed into the sink. Catching his breath, he tucked himself back into his trousers and turned towards his workbench. If Hermione could get him going from just a few touches he was almost scared to see what would happen when she was naked.

Pulling two copper cauldrons from the shelf, he set them on stands, lighting fires under both of them. If they were only going to give him one night, he was going to make sure he was ready to fuck them until the sun came up. A recovery tonic and a long-lasting stamina draught ought to do the trick.

* * *

Severus was walking past Lucius' study when he heard Hermione talking to the master of the manor. Still unable to break all of his spy habits, he stopped and waved his hand, amplifying the voices within.

"Draco will be in Belarus or Brussels for your birthday tomorrow," Hermione said. "Someplace with a Quidditch team, anyway. I was thinking that instead of going out without him, you, Severus, and I could have dinner here. The elves can make your favourite dishes. We can go out when Draco is back in town."

"That sounds lovely, dear," Lucius answered her. "Have you changed your mind at all on having someone join us in bed afterwards? I'm sure Severus will be agreeable."

Severus rolled his eyes at Lucius' choice of words. If only Hermione knew that he and Lucius had already talked about it. That was the only reason he'd felt comfortable enough flirting with her over the last week. He knew his friend well enough to know that if Hermione had told him she was ready, he'd be fine with the flirting, even kissing and touching. Lucius' only issue would have been the fact that he hadn't seen it.

Pleased that Hermione was using some of the Slytherin cunning she'd picked up from their little ragtag family, he smirked at the way she'd manipulated Lucius into staying in for his birthday. Now Severus just had to come up with a way to flirt with Lucius without seeming obvious. His friend always took his birthday off from work so there would be time to tease him the next day.

* * *

"Ah, Lucius," Severus said as he entered the library and saw his friend browsing in the Transfiguration section. He went and stood close to him. "Happy birthday, old friend. Have you talked your little witch into the present you asked me about or do I need to procure something else?"

Lucius sighed and turned around, leaning against the bookshelf. "I'm sorry, Severus. Hermione has decided she's not ready for another man to join us just yet. I don't understand what made her change her mind."

Knowing what drove his friend mad, he moved closer and pressed his hand onto the shelf next to Lucius' head. He allowed his fingers to run through the long, silky, platinum locks. Shifting his weight, he put one leg between Lucius' and lifted it just enough that his thigh pressed into the growing erection before him.

"And what about you, Lucius? Are you satisfied with only having one person in your bed?" He pressed his leg harder against Lucius' crotch, lightly rubbing it back and forth. "Or are you missing having a man? Someone that's hard instead of soft and won't hold back? Filling your arse and making you beg for more."

"Fuck, Sev," Lucius murmured. "I was really looking forward to having you in my bed again. Watching you pound into my witch. It's been so long."

"If only you don't have to wait any longer," Severus teased him.

Eyes flashing with heat, Lucius reached up and grasped him by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. His friend was right, it had been a long time since they'd been together like this. But kissing Lucius was like coming home. He was warm, familiar, and welcoming. Even though he'd started the kiss, he yielded to Severus' dominance without hesitation. He let the kiss go on for a few moments before pulling back.

"We shouldn't, Lucius. Not yet. Wait for Hermione to come around to the idea of either having me join you or is willing to share you with me."

"But it's my birthday," Lucius whined. His lower lip jutted out in a pout and Severus longed to nibble on it. "I told you I always get what I want and right now, I want you."

"But what if getting what you want now causes you to lose Hermione? Would it be worth it?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer.

"You don't play fair, my old friend. But you're right. Hopefully, she changes her mind."

* * *

Dinner with Lucius and Hermione had been interesting. Lucius was at the head of the table like normal and Severus sat across from Hermione. Halfway through the starter, he noticed Lucius stiffen and as soon as he felt Hermione's foot rub against his inner thigh, he thought he knew what was happening to his friend. Dropping his extra fork on purpose, he ducked under the table to pick it up and his suspicions were confirmed; Hermione had her stocking covered foot buried between his friend's thighs. Her leg was still extended towards him and he took the opportunity to kiss her foot.

_Little minx!_

Duplicating his fork, he transfigured it into a small clitoral vibrator and cast a silencing spell on it. Sitting back up in his chair, he flicked his wrist twice; once to vanish Hermione's knickers, and another to float the vibrator right where he wanted it. Her eyes flashed to his and he smirked as he flicked his wrist one more time to turn it on.

"Fuck me!" Hermione exclaimed just loud enough for them to hear. Lucius' head snapped up and he looked at her in shock.

"Right now? Or can I finish my salad first?" he teased.

"Sorry. This dressing is just divine. I must ask the elves to make it again sometime."

Lucius gave her an odd look but went back to his dinner. Hermione glared at Severus and he shrugged before turning up the intensity of the vibration. He bit back the laugh as she mouthed _motherfucker_ at him. As they continued to eat, he continued to turn the intensity up and down, teasing her. Her face was red and the blush travelled down her chest and disappeared into her shirt. Lucius had asked if she was too hot and he told him it was just flush from the wine which he seemed to believe.

Once dinner was finished, Hermione absented herself to the loo and when she returned to find them waiting for her in the library, she dropped the vibrator on Severus' lap. Luckily Lucius was fixing them after-dinner drinks and didn't turn around until he'd already vanished it. She squeezed herself next to him in the armchair even though it wasn't really big enough for two, and her leg was draped over his. Lucius handed them their drinks before sitting in one of the chairs across from them.

"Are you ready for your present?" Hermione asked Lucius.

"I'm _always_ ready for presents, love," he quipped and held his hand out to her.

"This is from both of us." She handed him a small wrapped box.

Lucius tore the paper off and tossed it over his shoulder like a child on Christmas. It didn't matter how old he was, the blond loved getting presents. He took the top off the box and pulled the crystal diffuser from the paper. He looked at them and cocked an eyebrow.

"It looks like loo spray."

Severus snorted because only Lucius bloody Malfoy would have loo spray in a crystal bottle. Merlin forbid he have anything in plastic in the Manor.

"It's room spray," Hermione explained. "I thought it would be nice for our bedroom. It's a special scent that Severus created."

"I made the spray, but the idea was all Hermione's," Severus told him. "Give it a try and let me know what you think."

Pressing the small bulb, Lucius spritzed the room and leaned forward to smell it. Even from the other side of the coffee table, Severus could smell the perfect mix of the people sitting by him. Hermione looked from him to Lucius and back and he could see her mouthing something that looked like _potions lab_.

"You've either brewed and modified Amortentia or you somehow created a scent that is the perfect balance of Hermione's jasmine and orange blossom shampoo and the herbaceous smell of your potions lab. Oh, and a hint of new Galleons."

"You smell his lab too?" Hermione asked. "I thought it was just me. I wonder why the scent attached to the potion though."

Lucius looked from Hermione to Severus and back a few times.

"You want to explain it to her or should I?" Lucius asked him. Severus waved him to continue. "Love, I'm smelling you and Severus because Amortentia smells like what attracts us, what we love. I love both of you. And money."

"Wait, what?"

"You're clearly attracted to Severus which is why you're smelling his lab. I had hoped it would smell like me."

"Don't be hurt, my friend," Severus said, stopping his friend from spiralling into a depression. He placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. "Hermione, tell Lucius what else you smell."

"I smell your cologne, Lucius," she said, her voice still dazed. "And rain in your rose garden — the way it smelled when we first kissed. So I… um..."

"Are attracted to both of us," Lucius finished for her.

"Well, that leads us nicely to your next present then."

Before either man could ask what she meant, Hermione moved to straddle Severus' lap and pressed her lips against his. Her knees pushed his legs together painfully tight as they tried to find purchase in the small space. He stiffened for a moment until his head caught up with what she was doing. He kissed her back and pressed his tongue against her mouth. A moan escaped her lips as he opened up to him and she pressed her hips into his. His cock started to fill as he felt the heat of her centre rub against it.

"Don't I get to unwrap it?" Lucius asked.

Severus broke off the kiss and looked over Hermione's shoulder to see him palming the tent in his trousers.

"Let's take this upstairs, little girl," he whispered in her ear. "Lucius is ready to play."

She crawled off his lap and Lucius jumped over the coffee table to pull her into his arms. Severus watched as they kissed before Lucius pulled back. Catching his eye, the blond smirked before turning on the spot and the crack of their Apparation filled the room. Not wanting to be left behind, Severus concentrated on the master bedroom and turned.

* * *

"Holy Mary, mother of god! I can't believe I'm finally going to fuck both of them at the same time," Hermione was muttering as Severus appeared next to her.

Lucius was already pulling her dress off of her and Severus started to work on his own clothes before Lucius slapped his hand away.

"It's my birthday, Severus and I will be the one to undo all those buttons. You can take your shoes and socks off while you wait."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hermione asked shyly as she stood there in just her bra, her hand over her pussy, and looked at him.

"Let me think for a minute," Snape said. "Am I okay with fucking my best friend and his sexy witch? Don't be daft, little girl. Any man would be crazy to not want you."

"I told you, love," Lucius added. "Severus wants you as much as I do."

"Well he never approached me so how am I supposed to know?"

Lucius had finished with her clothing and she crawled on the bed to watch as he undressed Severus. Her hand snaked down between her legs and she began to rub circles around her clit.

"You're fucking gorgeous. Spread your legs a little more." Severus smiled as she followed his request. "I was too scared to ruin our friendship at first. By the time I decided to make a move, you were dry humping Lucius in his study. We've shared witches in the past but I thought you were too special and he wouldn't want to anymore."

Lucius tossed his frock coat and shirt to the floor and started unbuttoning his fly. "I wanted to, but I wasn't sure my little witch would be up for sharing. Plus, once she sees how big your cock is, she might not want me anymore."

Severus rolled his eyes. It was true that he was more than well endowed, but it wasn't like Lucius was lacking by any means. He'd played with it enough over the years to know that it was more than enough to keep even the loosest of witches satisfied. There was no way Hermione would have any complaints.

"Never, my love," Hermione said. Her eyes grew wide and Lucius pulled Severus' trousers and pants down. "Fuck a duck right out of the pond! That thing is massive. I want it!"

"It's like I don't exist anymore."

"Don't be like that, Lucius. Get naked and we'll both play with you."

Lucius magicked his clothing off and Severus examined his body as he crawled on the bed to lay next to Hermione. It had been a few years since he'd seen his friend naked and those years had clearly been good to the eldest Malfoy. He was still fit as a fiddle and his cock was perfection. Getting on the bed, he lay on Hermione's other side and propped his chin on his hand.

"It's your birthday, Lucius," he said, using that voice he knew made men hard and women wet. "What would you like?"

"Everything!" the birthday boy answered.

"Don't be greedy, love," Hermione chastised. "Do you want to fuck me while I suck Severus' cock? Maybe let him fuck you?"

"I want us to both be in you at the same time. I want him to fuck your arse while my dick fills your cunt. I want to be able to feel his cock rubbing against mine."

"Yes! Please."

"Have you had anal before, little girl?" Severus asked.

He wasn't dumb. He knew how big his cock was and he didn't want to hurt her. There were spells but they didn't help if she was nervous and clenching down.

"I've used toys," she admitted and Lucius' head snapped up.

"Toys?" he asked. "What toys? I haven't seen any toys. When have you been using toys?"

"In the bath and other times. I knew I wanted to be with both of you at the same time and I know anal takes prep. I've worn a butt plug more than once. I just take it out before we go to bed."

"Why?"

"I didn't know if you knew what sex toys were and I didn't want to freak you out by crawling into bed with a butt plug that had a green jewel on the bed. What if you kicked me out or called me a slut or something?"

Severus let out a laugh. "Lucius doesn't believe in calling women sluts, Hermione. Just like me, he likes a woman that knows what she wants sexually and isn't afraid to go after it. Are you sure you want me to be in your arse? If you've never done it before, maybe Lucius is a better option."

"I want you, Severus. If tonight has taught me anything, it's that you're just as important to me as Lucius is."

Severus looked from Hermione to Lucius. He didn't want to intrude on their relationship. It was one thing for them to smell him when sniffing Amortentia. It was another to ask him to take Hermione's arse virginity when her partner was there.

"Don't look at me like that, Severus," Lucius commented. "You know I love you and I'm happy to share Hermione with you in any capacity she feels comfortable with. I know it's been a while, do you remember the spell?"

Sneering, Severus didn't answer the stupid question. "I believe it's polite to spread your witch's thighs and make sure she comes all over your face before you move on to penetration, old friend."

"Severus is right!" Hermione added quickly.

She spread her thighs apart and he wasted no time in moving between them. He braced his shoulders against just above her knees and she took his hint, wrapping them around his shoulders. He took in the way she looked, wet and ready for him, and looked up to meet her eyes. Her fingers moved to open her folds for him. The dark skin of her outer lips showed a vivid pink inside. It was like a chocolate frosting on a cherry cake.

_Fuck that's a gorgeous cunt._ Closing his eyes, he flicked his tongue against her swollen clit and moaned as he tasted her for the first time. She was everything a woman should be. Salty, sweet, and covering his face with her arousal. He looked up to see Lucius playing with her large tits as they kissed.

Pulling back, he whispered the spell to get her ready for anal sex and revelled at the way she shivered around him. He ran his finger around her back door before slowly pushing one finger in. Wanting her to get used to being filled, he put two fingers in her dripping cunt. Her back arches and Lucius broke their kiss to look at what Severus was doing.

He continued his administrations on her clit, moving his fingers in and out as he listened to Lucius describe in detail all the depraved things they wanted to do to her, with her. Thinking she was stretched enough, he pulled his finger from her arse and worked two back in. He could feel his fingers rubbing against each other through the thin membrane. Wanting her to come, he sucked hard on her clit and he pressed against her G-spot and shook the fingers buried in her arse.

Screams from the witch filled the room as her whole body stiffened and her cunt and arse clamped down on his fingers. A rush of fluid covered his hand and he growled against her. Was there anything sexier than a witch who told you with her words and body how much she was enjoying what you'd done? He didn't think so.

Pulling his fingers from her, he spelled them and his face clean and removed her legs from his shoulders. Lucius was looking her over as her chest rose and fell in quick succession. Their eyes locked, and the two friends communicated silently. They didn't need words for them to understand each other. Lucius was clearly saying _Isn't she amazing? My little sex kitten._ To which Severus replied _I think she's_ our _witch. And, yes, she is perfect. Are you ready?_ Lucius nodded his head and moved to lay down on his back.

"Time to ride Lucius, little girl," Severus said, lightly smacking Hermione's thigh to grab her attention. "Unless you don't want us to fuck you."

"I want it," she replied a little sleepily. "You have to give me a minute. That was intense."

"Do you need water or a potion?"

"Water, please."

He conjured a glass of iced water and handed it to her. Sitting up, she drank half of it before holding it out to him. He finished the glass and then vanished it. Lucius pulled Hermione onto his lap and Severus groaned as he saw her dark skin contrasted against his friend's paleness. They were the perfect balance to each other. Like a swirled ice cream cone on a hot summer's day. Moving forward, he grasped Lucius' hard cock and slapped Hermione's arse to get her to move.

"Lift up, Hermione," he told her. "I want to put him inside you."

"Oh fuck, Severus," she breathed out. "Do you use that voice on purpose? Because if I was wearing panties, they'd be fucking ruined."

"Of course he does," Lucius said. "Do you know how many times he's talked in that voice and the next thing I know, I'm on my knees sucking his cock? It's like an _Imperio_ or something."

"You to will show me that right? This isn't going o be a one-time thing, I hope. I want to see you two together. And I want to be with both of you. And I want–"

"Hermione," Severus dais, cutting her off, "we can discuss our relationship later. Right now I want to watch you sit on Lucius' cock then put my dick in you."

"Talk later, fuck now," she muttered. "Okay."

"Good girl." He rubbed Lucius' cock back and forth over her pussy, getting it slick. "Now slide down on him, love. Let him fill you."

Lucius and Hermione moaned in unison as she sank onto his cock. Severus didn't move his hand until he felt her pussy press into it. He knew he was about to fill her arse, but he still wanted to watch them together. Maybe let her straddle his face as Lucius fucked her from behind, licking her opening as he pumped in and out of it.

"Lean forward, Hermione. Rest on Lucius' chest for me."

Her hips stilled and Severus moved between Lucius' legs. The sight before him would have brought him to his knees if he wasn't already on them. Her juices were dripping down his friend's cock, coating his balls. Her arse cheeks were spread and he could have sworn her back eye winked at him. _Cheeky little thing._ He cast a lubrication charm on himself, knowing it would already help the lube that was inside her from his anal prep charm. He knew that when it came to anal, especially the first time, you could never have too much lube.

"Are you really, little girl?" he asked her. He wanted her but if she said no, he wouldn't go any further. He needed her to agree to it before he entered her.

"Yes, Severus," she said, her voice husky but strong. "Fuck my arse, love."

His cock twitched, not at her vulgar words but at her casual use of the word love. How long had he longed to have a witch that loved him? He loved Lucius and knew the feeling was returned, but he needed a woman in his life too. Not just any woman though. This woman.

He tapped the head of his cock against her opening and she pushed back towards him, allowing the first few centimetres to enter her. His eyes rolled back in pleasure at the heat of her body. Slowly, he moved forward, inch after inch of his cock burying inside her. He could feel Lucius' cock in her pussy twitching against his. Lucius was talking to Hermione, praising her, making sure she stayed relaxed. When his hips hit her arse cheeks, he stilled them and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"How do you feel?" he inquired.

"Full. And like I'll explode if you two don't start fucking me soon."

"You heard our _witch_ ," Lucius said, emphasising the word witch. Severus knew his friend well enough to translate his meaning. If Hermione wanted it, Lucius wanted them to become a triad. Severus sent up a silent prayer that she did. "Let's fuck her. We'll make her explode in a way she's never experienced before."

Severus pulled his hips back until the head of his cock was the only thing still inside Hermione's arse. As he began to push back in, he felt Lucius' cock moving out of her. It was a rhythm they'd perfected years before and it took no time at all to fall back into it. She was a blubbering mess between them and he wished he could see her face.

It had been too long since he'd fucked anyone and he didn't know how long he'd last with such a hot, tight arse wrapped around his cock. His eyes met Lucius' again and his friend knew what he was thinking. He grabbed one of the hands Severus was gripping Hermione's hip with and moved it between them. Getting the hint, he began to rub her clit. Within seconds, Lucius' fingers joined him.

"Fuck," she moaned out. "Yes. Touch me. Both of you. I need it. I need to feel you all over my body."

He let go of her hip with his other hand and brought it up to pinch one of her hard nipples. She cried out as he did and her body began to shake between them. Her words began to run together until nothing she was saying was making sense.

"I'm going to come," he cried.

"Yes! Come in her arse, Severus!" Lucius answered him. "Fill her up while I fill this cunt!"

"Fuck!"

Her body clamped down around him and he couldn't move. A rush of heat ran down his spine, pulling his balls up, and shot out his cock. Wave after wave of ecstasy seemed to flow from him to her as he emptied himself inside. He felt and heard Lucius' coming below them and Hermione crying out but he couldn't focus enough to hear anything they said. The world was spinning and the only part of him that wasn't was where he was connected to her.

As his breathing settled, he slowly pulled out of her. She was limp against Lucius' chest but whimpered as his length left her. He placed his hand on her lower back and whispered a cleaning spell over all of them before leaning down to kiss the tattoo she had there. He had no clue what the black otter meant, but he thought it fit her perfectly.

Flopping down on the bed next to her in the most un-Snape like fashion he looked at the two people he loved most in the world. Lucius was whispering in her ear and she pulled back to look at him. He gave her a nod before helping her off his deflating cock. She grimaced at the fluids leaking from her pussy and Severus sent another cleaning charm her way.

She settled between them and turned on her side to face him. Shuffling, he moved towards her and wrapped her in his arms. He knew how he and Lucius felt, but he was unsure if she'd want him more than tonight and he didn't want to miss a second of being able to touch her.

"I have another idea of what I can give Lucius for his birthday today," she told him.

"Another present?" he teased. "Wasn't two enough for him or is he being greedy?"

"You know how he is, always wants more than what he has."

"True. What do you think he needs?"

"I was thinking he probably needs a boyfriend. He already had a girlfriend, but you know how he is."

Severus' heart seemed to stop and race at the same time. She was telling him everything he'd wanted to hear. He'd been alone for so long. He'd had random shags and he loved Lucius, but they were friends who fucked. Never anything more.

"What do you say, Severus?" she asked quietly, almost seeming unsure of how he would respond. "Would you like to be part of our relationship? Be a triad?"

"If that's what Lucius wants for his birthday, I guess I have no choice. He always gets what he wants."

"Yes, I do," Lucius added, reaching over Hermione to place his hand on Severus' chest. "And I want both of you. In my bed, and in my life forever."

They were both looking at him, waiting for him to answer them. He didn't need to think about it. Nothing in his life had ever felt as right as it did right now. In bed with them, being touched by them. It was more than his lonely, neglected heart knew what to do with.

"Okay," he answered. "I'll be here as long as you want me."

"We'll always want you, love," Hermione whispered. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> My Hermione is based off the AMAZING artwork of [Ada_Lovelaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced) Check her out and leave her some love!!


End file.
